


三个愿望PART2

by Violet_Black



Series: 三个愿望 [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 在我亲口说出自己开心之前，做些能让我高兴的事。





	三个愿望PART2

预警：捆绑（手铐）有，蒙眼Play  
*setting：  
总裁铁/神灯精灵虫  
精灵渐渐适应了人类生活，但减少了麻烦事的Tony却有点不高兴

“第二个愿望，让我开心一点。”  
Tony说出这句话的时候，Peter正蜷着双腿坐在地板上打游戏。男孩啪啪地按着按钮，直到屏幕上出现“Game Over”的字样才转过头来看他，摘下耳机眨眨眼，“什么方面的？”  
精灵身上套着用男人的钱买来的T恤衫和短裤，刚刚才洗过澡，现在的样子看起来不能更像是一个普通的人类青少年了。而事实上，在Tony家里滞留的这段时间，Peter的确渐渐摸索出了一套人类的生存法则，现在的他已经可以驾轻就熟地使用各种人类科技，像一开始那样差点炸掉男人的家这种行为再没发生过。  
Tony是该感到庆幸的，第一个愿望完成之后Peter也不再像最初那样粘人，甚至开始乐在其中地探索人类世界。男人永远忘不了因为精灵小鬼不小心炸掉厨房导致房子失火，最后居然上了本周的头版头条这件事。老天！他还没有哪次是这么上头条的！  
男人在这次事件之后尝试着把Peter带去公司，无视自己安保主管的抗议，让Happy好好看着他。  
但几天后他就察觉到不对劲了，公司里那帮母性泛滥的女性员工总会用那种充满怜悯的眼光看这个小鬼，尤其是在自己对他甩脸色的时候，后来一揪人来问才知道，不知道什么时候Peter Parker是自己私生子这件事已经在公司传开了……  
Tony在扣了全公司员工的工资后，深深地意识到神灯精灵就是个无法摆脱的麻烦，不如让他自生自灭算了。  
——话虽这么说，在小鬼眨巴着亮闪闪的眼睛来问自己各种新奇的未知事物时，他还是会口不对心地给予应答，尽管会夹杂着七八成的Stark式语言艺术，好吧，说白了就是讽刺。  
所以就形成了现在这种局面，Peter Parker看起来已经完全融入人类社会了，一举一动都和普通青少年没什么区别，Tony简直都要以为自己真的养了个儿子。  
男孩把更多的时间花在了外面，Tony绝对不会承认，某一次从又一场虚伪逢迎的酒会上回家之后，没有在房子里看见精灵小鬼的身影时，他是有那么一瞬间的失落的。  
在不熟悉人类社会的时候，Peter Parker更多的时候会选择在他的家里待着。男人打开门就能看见小家伙挂着或心虚或困倦的笑容（前者通常是因为这个麻烦鬼又闯了什么祸），嘟囔一句“你回来了啊”，然后懒洋洋地打个哈欠。那一瞬间，Tony的心会突然被什么柔软到极点的东西戳中，然后又轻又暖的感觉充盈了整个胸膛。  
Peter的存在让他前所未有地觉得这里更像个“家”，而不只是一所房子。  
“什么方面的？”  
Peter走过来，歪着头又问了一遍。精灵的眼神随后看向了男人摆在桌子上的酒瓶，他舔了舔唇，伸出手想要喝一口。  
“小孩子别碰这个。”  
Tony“啪”地一下把他的手打开，Peter皱眉，“按照你们人类年龄换算的话，我已经成年了的。”  
“行吧，那先付钱。”  
Tony敲敲桌面，“你现在也弄懂人类钱币的作用和含义了吧，算上房租和你之前搞坏的那些家具设施，算算该赔我多少钱？”  
Peter干瞪眼，悻悻地收回手，“我又不是人类……”  
“那就别拿换算狡辩。”  
Tony气定神闲地给自己倒了满满一杯威士忌，扳回一局的成年人心情大好。当然，如果他没有听到Peter接下来那句小声嘀咕的话或许还会更好。  
“又不是只有你这里才有酒…”  
精灵不服气地边说边往后退了几步，噌地一下坐在桌子上，有些无聊地晃荡着双腿，眼神若有若无地瞟着男人手里的酒杯。“我之前在别的地方也看到过……”  
言下之意，他大可不必从Tony手里买，虽然从别处买的话用的依旧是男人的钱——原谅精灵吧，他在这方面其实还是有点迷糊，并没意识到这一点有什么问题。  
但男人的好心情“刷”地一下就被破坏了。  
“你进了酒吧？！”  
他一下把酒杯砸到桌上，力道有点大，玻璃制品和木质桌面相撞发出的沉闷声响吓了Peter一跳。  
男孩下意识缩了缩肩膀，不知道为什么他总是有点怕生气的Tony，明明只是个普通人类而已，就算有愿望制约他也不至于怂成这个样子……  
“那、那又怎么了……”  
Peter硬着头皮嘴硬，说老实话，在Tony说这话之前，他根本不知道无意间晃进去的那家店面原来叫“酒吧”……但这事能说么？他一神灯精灵还要不要面子了？  
Tony心头有点火，他深呼吸了几下让自己冷静下来，手指无意识地攥紧握成拳。  
这很奇怪，自己不该对这个家伙有这么强烈的控制欲。这不太……不太正常。  
但还是越想越憋闷。操！他以为自己用的是谁的钱！  
男人焦躁地曲起手指敲打着膝盖。“给你个机会道歉，然后保证以后再也不去那种地方了。”  
Peter没意识到危险的气息在逼近，有些无所谓地耸了耸肩，“Hey，这又没什么大问题，我为什么要道歉。”  
Tony眯起眼睛，手指的动作停了下来。  
室内气氛一时间僵持不下，过了一会儿迟钝的精灵终于发现不太妙了，刚想开口说些什么，Tony就抢先一步截过了话头。  
“'为什么要道歉'？”  
他重复了一遍Peter的话，目光死死地紧盯着有点发虚的精灵。“好吧，那更正一下，第二个愿望——在我亲口说出自己开心之前做些能让我高兴的事。”  
男人喝了口酒，“顺便一提，我最讨厌别人反驳我——死不道歉的那种。”  
Peter鼓起脸颊，瞪着他。  
“……Okay！I'm soooooo sorry！！你满意了吗？”  
男人露出一个恶劣意味十足的微笑，“你可以更努力点，babe。”  
Peter干笑了两声，然后生生把木质桌面的一角捏出了裂纹。“好啊。”  
他咬牙切齿地回答，“我一定会让你满意的。”

“……所以这就是你说的'一定会让我满意'？”  
Tony在精灵另一只手伸过来之前连忙拦住他，扯了扯铐着自己右手和床头柱的手铐，表情很复杂。他觉得自己满肚子的问题要问，结果因为太多反而不知道该从哪里开口。  
“没问题呀，”  
Peter一脸无辜地跨坐在男人身上，拿着另外一只手铐的手被男人拦住了，他轻飘飘地试了几次想要摆脱桎梏，结果都被人类阻挡后便失去了耐心，直接用上天生的怪力完美突破。“咯哒”一声，对方的另外一只手也彻底失去了自由。  
“我看那些电影里都是这么演的。”  
精灵看着自己的成果，满意地打了个响指，“你们人类最好哄了，翻来覆去都是那些东西嘛。”  
“噢……？”  
Tony悄悄动了动手，发现真的挣脱不开后索性放弃。他看着Peter，“什么东西？”  
“金钱，容貌，才智……”  
男孩歪着头，边回答他的问题边解开男人的裤子拉链。低垂着头的精灵眼睫毛扑闪扑闪的，看得人实在心痒难耐。Tony扯扯嘴角，心底翻上些不好的预感，“还有？”  
随着一声哧响，Peter终于拉开了拉链。他露出一个得意的笑容，双手卷着自己的T恤下摆往上慢慢拉，露出肌理紧实的小腹……  
“还有美人。”  
男孩完全撩下上衣的下一刻，Tony就僵了身子。  
罩头的上衣扯下后，男孩露出的脸已经变换了模样——天！他干嘛要变成一个女人！！  
这家伙甚至还完美还原了胸前的……Tony有点晕。  
放在以前，这种金发碧眼的大胸美女绝对是他的菜没错，但现在还有更重要的问题要解决。  
“你——变回来！”  
Tony气急败坏地吼他，男人甚至能感受到对方挨在自己身上的部分发生的变化……Fuck！这谁顶得住！  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
最恐怖的是什么？是这小鬼根本没变化自己的声音，那种略带奶味的语气配上这张魅惑的脸孔，满满违和感的同时却又有种说不上来的诡秘引诱感。  
Peter接着开始脱他的上衣，边扒边喋喋不休，“我看到你在杂志上面……很多美丽的人类女性也在……我照着上面最漂亮的一个变的，你不喜欢吗？——我可以再换一个的。”  
“操！”  
Tony终于骂出了声，“你他妈快变回来！”  
来不及纠结Peter Parker到底是在哪里看到自己之前那些风流韵事的——他甚至想不起来男孩化用这张脸的主人到底叫什么名字。  
“啧……”Peter困惑地皱起眉，“你好难伺候。”  
他不情不愿地变了回来，还要再替自己问一句，“现在你开心起来了吗？”  
“没有！”  
Tony咬牙切齿，“不要再让我看见你这么做，Peter Parker！”  
“……如果这能让你现在开心起来的话。”  
愿望至上的精灵点点头，接着扯开男人的衣服，不知道从哪摸出一条黑色布条，“那我们继续下一步。”  
“？等等！”  
Tony看着他拿着那条黑布俯身朝自己凑近，在可能接受再一次冲击前赶紧开口，“你又要干什么？”  
“蒙住你的眼睛。”  
男孩问一句答一句，又乖又甜，可回答的内容就不那么让人愉快了。Tony僵硬地扯扯嘴角，老天！这些手段不能更像是什么糟糕R18影片的开头了！  
“……你从哪看到这些的？”  
“电视上。”Peter眨眨眼，“我按了不知道什么按钮就进去了。”  
“……”Tony觉得有必要单独给Peter设置个屏蔽程序，虽然这只精灵已经和他上过床了，但是——但是不知道怎么回事，现在就是变得不太一样。  
Tony晃了晃手腕，皮笑肉不笑地说了句，“蒙在你眼睛上倒说不定能让我开心点。”  
没想到Peter真的开始认真考虑起他的提议了。精灵咬了咬下嘴唇一脸为难，“那样我看不见……”  
Tony还没来得及说些什么，男孩就撇撇嘴，像是失去了思考的耐心，“算了，”  
他说，然后掏出男人涨硬的性器，对准上一次记忆里那个能容纳它的地方就要直接往下坐，Tony被他一连串的惊险操作吓了一跳，赶紧大喊，“Stop！”  
“又怎么了！”  
Peter真的有些生气了，“我明明是按照电影里那样做的……”  
“那是错误示范！你不懂得变通一下吗！”  
Tony在喊完停之后才想起来，精灵的体质不用润滑也可以，他第一次的时候可没这么紧张对方，甚至主动教给精灵这种先痛后爽的做爱方法的就是他本人。  
噢，老天……  
他挫败地叹了口气，不得不承认那点秘而难宣的小心思。Peter Parker在他心里已经占据了一个特殊的位置了。  
“给我解开——这能让我开心。”  
怕精灵继续钻牛角尖，他加上了后一句话。Peter怀疑地看了人类一眼，然后挣扎着解开了束缚着男人的东西。  
“…那你现在算完成愿望了吗？”  
男孩含糊着问他，Tony的动作顿了一下，接着相当流畅娴熟地把精灵压在床上，盯着他忽闪忽闪的眼睛露出一个笑容。  
“一点点。”  
男人把手指探入Peter的后穴，精灵敏感地颤抖起来，手指揪紧了床单。“这……”  
没经历过的事总让他有种恐惧感，Tony安抚地在男孩胸膛上落下一串轻吻，动作柔和得和第一次相比大相径庭。  
“配合我，这能让我再开心一点。”  
男人的手指一根一根插进他的后穴搅弄，陌生的感觉虽然怪异，但却并不疼痛，Peter甚至有些开始喜欢上了这种被人类温和爱抚的感觉，他不自觉放松了身体，开始迎合男人的动作。  
精灵的身体会自动分泌液体润滑，Tony就着它们伸进去三根手指，仔细做着扩张。直到觉得男孩的后穴已经足够松软了，才缓慢地将自己的阴茎送进去。  
“痛吗？”  
Tony抬起精灵的双腿架在自己肩上问他。Peter摇摇头，Tony突地瞥见他手里的黑色布条，心头涌上恶趣味的想法。  
“Hey，帮我个忙，little elf，”  
男人边在他体内抽插边低声说，“蒙住你自己的眼睛。”  
“这…会让你开心吗……”  
Peter晕乎乎的，忍不住挺身让男人进得更深入一点。真奇怪，和之前那次一点都不一样……  
“会的。”Tony吻了下男孩搭在自己肩上的脚踝，“我会很开心的。”  
“呜……”  
Peter艰难地抬起颤抖的手臂，扑簌簌地抖着将布条缠在眼睛上。男孩的功课做得认真极了，选的布料挡了眼睛后一点光都透不进来，他什么都看不见，就导致感官变得分外敏锐。  
男人一下快过一下的顶弄，抚弄自己双腿的手，乳尖和床单摩擦的触感……喘息和呻吟混在一处，Peter一时间忘了自己身在何处，能感觉到的只有身后那根凶器，他眨眼想要阻止眼泪掉下来，可是毫无用处，男孩依旧爽得泪水淌了满脸。  
屋子里只有肉体交织发出的淫靡声响，到最后没人能记清他们到底做了多少次，当Peter最后一次哑着嗓子射出来时，他眼睛上的布条滑下来了。  
男孩红肿着眼睛看他，声音里含点恐慌，“你……你开心了吗？”  
他是真的不能再承受一次了。  
男人勾起嘴角，他怎么会说从男孩把全部注意力都转到自己身上尽全力取悦时，他的坏心情其实就一扫而空了呢？  
“是的，”  
到最后，他只是点点头，然后再一次射在男孩身体里，“我完全开心起来了。”

——FIN


End file.
